


Test Subject

by horangibeom



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, idk what is this even lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horangibeom/pseuds/horangibeom
Summary: Joochan's nail club history deserves its own fic so





	Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Im posting this after their mention party and yes i think this is the reason why i didn't get any response from them lol.

"Neither do I want this, Joochan."  
He knew it was time to put his newfound skills to test. And what better test subject would it be if not Jibeom. He lounges on the couch anyway, putting all his trust to the man in front him.  
"Hands first please."  
"As you wish." They both share sweet smiles.  
Jibeom hands him his hands. He's not gonna lie. It wasn't one of the softest hands he's ever touched. But doing this to his lover for the first time, not even an angel's hand could top that.  
He started clipping his nails, gently filing them into shape. He uses a fine crystal nail file, all the best for his best person.  
"Now the best part." Jibeom notices how unique his person is when his smiles. How the corners of his lips turn up and how his teeth always shoots out beams of pearly white.  
"What is?"  
Joochan brings out a bowl of warm water. He mixes it with a bit of gentle facial cleanser.  
"All the best for you."  
He let him soak his hands for a good three minutes. It was enough time before they proceed to the next step. He touches his hands and is amazed at how soft it turned out. It was rough no more, and he can finally feel the angel's touch he pretended to deny before.  
They are almost done. From the applying of callous remover and removing of excess cuticles up to the moisturizing and preparation for polishing. He was amazed at how detailed the art of manicure is, and is all the more ecstatic at how the art is being materialized in front of him by Joochan himself.  
"You're doing amazing."  
"Say the compliments after i'm done."  
"Okay then. You're amazing."  
"You got me."  
Jibeom gives him a coy peck on the cheek. Joochan, looking unbothered at all gave him back a quick smack. One on the forehead, on the nose, and finally on his lips. Both of them make a quaint giggle afterwards.  
"You're agressive."  
"Let me finish my work first."  
"No, I like agressive."  
Joochan finally starts the most crucial part of his art.  
"I'm going to paint your nails now. What kind and color is my customer expecting today?"  
"You're choice. What color do you see in me?"  
Joochan picks the brightest and boldest red he could find from his grand collection of polishers.  
"You'll look ridiculous in this."  
"The heck do I care. That's how you love me right?" He shoots him a sly wink.  
He starts applying the polish. One by one, finger per finger, very carefully, layering them twice.  
He finally adds a touch of gloss using a top coat.  
"Done." He looks at his own hands.  
"Maybe I actually signed up for this."  
"Really?" Joochan leans toward his man's masculine face. He leans further, closer to his countenance, finally stealing another kiss on his cheek.  
"You look really cute Jibeom."  
"Thanks to you."  
Joochan cleans up his kit and jumps to the space given available by Jibeom on the couch. He lets him rest on his shoulders for a while.  
"Are you tired?"  
"A bit."  
"So am I."  
Joochan crosses his legs with Jibeom's. There was no reason for them to be tired at all. It was the situation brought it to them.  
"Wanna do my feet later?"  
"Sure. I'll do anything for you just so you know."  
"So do I, Joochan."  
"Jibeom-ah." He points at the blanket. He spread it for the both of them while they lie down for a while. Joochan's singing was entrancing enough to instantly put Jibeom to sleep. Joochan smiles at the sight of his loved one, sleeping like a cuddly kitten that he is. He wanted to stay beside him forever, but he had chores to do.  
Joochan slowly gets up, making sure not to wake a sleeping Jibeom. He whispers on his ears before he goes to cook.  
"I love you so much my tiger."  
Jibeom immediately wakes upon hearing his lover's voice. Before he lets Joochan go he whispers back.  
"I love you mostly, my artist."


End file.
